comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Starman VI
Will Payton is a young man from Arizona. He lives in Metropolis now and works as a pilot for STAR Labs. Not the first to use the name Starman, the current hero appeared in Metropolis recently and is believed to be an alien of some kind. He is a member of the Justice League. Background The story of the current Starman actually begins on the far off planet of Throneworld. Prince Gavyn was a bit of a spoiled playboy all his life. Enjoying the privileged life, he spent more time enjoying sports and thrills than concerned with anything political. When it was time for his more mature sister to take over as Queen, Gavyn was thrown out an airlock to get him out of the way. It was then that the Prince discovered his powers. Taking up ancient weapons, Gavyn protected his world as Starman. Technically the fourth person to use the name even if the other three were on Earth. He continued his playboy lifestyle as a cover, adventuring as Starman in the meantime. All was not well. Rebels led an assassination attempt on the Queen and Gavyn was too busy fighting their main forces to save her. He managed to defeat the rebels but his sister died. Seeing that his planet needed him and feeling guilty for failing his sister, Starman stepped up as the new of Throneworld. For a few years, King Gavyn the Starman ruled the planet justly and defended it from many a threat. His reign would not last forever. The same rebel cell that assassinated Gavyn's sister attacked him. Using a bomb bought from the Weaponers of Qward, they thought they killed the Starman. In reality, he was transformed into pure energy and sent hurtling through space towards Planet Earth... Meanwhile, William Payton had a pretty normal life out in Arizona. He hung out with friends, played sports, was annoyed by his sister, and got into fights with his parents. He spent a lot of free time helping his father in the family mechanics shop and studying planes. When he was 12, a car accident took the life of his mother. At age sixteen, Will was out hiking in the desert. He was looking for a certain species of plant for a report at school. While he was pretty far from town, something happened in space. The living energy being that was Price Gavyn struck a deactivated satellite and was redirected down to Earth. Will looked up in time to see the beam coming for him. When it hit, the two became one. Suddenly granted amazing powers and a costume, Will Payton become the new Starman. Will's sister quickly found out about his superhero status and was thrilled. With her serving as civilian support, Starman protected the area from disasters and criminals. Sure it was illegal but the people of the area didn't raise too much of a fuss. They looked the other way. Life took a turn to the darker side of things when Starman fought his first Supervillain. The original Dr. Polaris took up shop in the area and was trying to run a weapons smuggling ring through there. He battled Starman twice before figuring out that Starman and William Payton were the same person. The villain took Will's sister hostage. In the ensuing battle, an explosion rocked through the area. Dr. Polaris and Will's sister died but William survived thanks to his powers. Will spent some time grieving, taking a break from heroics. Shortly after graduating high school, Will began experiencing side effects from the explosion. Until then, he'd known nothing of where his powers came from or Gavyn. But the influx of energy from the magnetic bomb caused a new process. Memories and the personality of Prince Gavyn began to surface, affecting Will's behavior. He'd at times start acting and thinking like Gavyn. He started to have intense dreams of a life on Throneworld as well. Things stabilized when Will was forced to stop a criminal wielding a stolen Chaos Legion weapon. Absorbing some cosmic energy, Will and Gavyn become a better fusion. Will still occasionally gets unstable flashes of memories not his own and spikes where Gavyn's personality comes up over his own but he became more in control of it. He moved to Metropolis to attend college, getting his pilot's licenses in his spare time. Upon graduating, he applied for a job at S.T.A.R. labs and got it. It was around the time that the anti-superhero laws were repealed that he decided to get back into heroics. This time he was more careful though. Instead of just being himself in a costume with whited out eyes, he adapted the appearance and costume of Prince Gavyn. With the public thinking he's a new Starman entirely, Will Payton's one of Metropolis' defenders. Personality *Kind - Will's a nice guy. He helps out where he can and doesn't seem to want anything in return. He's also the type of guy that'll stop and go out of his way to help some old person carry a box or get some kid's frisbee out of a tree. *Quiet - Will's not a loud guy and he doesn't speak up too often. He keeps things mostly to himself and only really gets louder for important things. *Uncertain - Will's always been a bit uncertain of himself in his role as Starman. He's always wondered 'why me?' and 'am I good enough?'. There are days and nights he considers looking for a way to pass on the powers to someone that he thinks deserves them more. SOmeone that'd live up to the Starman legacy better. He usually pulls out of it quickly but that lingering doubt is there. *Starman's Confidence - When 'in costume', Starman's confident in his skills and abilities. He's got no problems showing off if he gets a chance. He's also one to step up and mention his prowess with things if prompted. He can be seen as a bit arrogant at times due to this. *Stubborn - When he sets his mind on something, Starman can be difficult to dissuade. He doesn't become completely unreasonable, but it takes a lot of convincing to get him to change his mind. *Slight Flirt - Starman doesn't bother to hide the fact that he likes someone too much. When the situation's proper, he's likely to flirt and banter with whoever he finds attractive or interesting. Logs Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Metropolis Category:DC Available